Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting assembly, and more specifically to a supporting assembly integrated with a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as notebook computer, smartphone, or tablet computer are easy to carry, have many advantages such as instantly sending, receiving, and processing information, etc., and therefore are widely favored by the consumer. Take the tablet computer as an example, the tablet computer has a larger display screen than the smartphone and has a lighter weight than the notebook computer, so it has become one of the best options for the consumer when purchasing electronic products. In order to provide comfort in operating the tablet computer, the manufacturers release the external supporting assembly as an option for the consumer to purchase. When the consumer positions the tablet computer to stand on a working plane and does not want to operate the the tablet computer in a hand-held manner, the external supporting assembly is assembled to the back cover of the tablet computer, and one edge of the back cover and the supporting assembly form at least two supporting points, so the tablet computer can stand on the working plane. However, the external supporting assembly has several disadvantages, for example, the external supporting assembly is inconvenient to carry and easy to be forgot, etc.